


Mummy Perrie and baby Jade

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [7]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Breastfeeding, F/F, Fluff, Mummy Perrie, Non-Sexual Age Play, baby jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: A day in the life of Perrie and her little Jade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a request for Jokeli. I'm thinking about doing a story where Perrie breastfeeds Harry and Niall on occasion (for health benefits) would anyone be I stressed in that? Please let me know x

"Wakey wakey!" Perrie called to her precious little Jade. It was a normal morning with mummy and baby, Perrie walked into her baby's room. Jade groaned in her sleep, wanting to stay in her dream. "Come on cupcake time to wake up." Perrie said as she shook her baby. Jade opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her mummy. "Morning mummy." Jade said sleepily as Perrie picked her up from the large crib. "How did my princess sleep?" Perrie asked as she took her baby to the changing table to put her in a fresh nappy. The little started talking about last night's dream as mummy quickly changed her into a new nappy and put on a pink dress.

"There we are, my good girl." Perrie whispered as she picked up her baby and took her to the kitchen, placing Jade in large baby chair as Perrie started making breakfast. She made the little some toast with butter and jam quickly gave it to Jade, knowing the girl can feed herself toast. As Jade ate her breakfast, Perrie drank her coffee and watched her little girl, feeling blessed she could have these moments with her. 

When Jade had finished breakfast, Perrie cleaned everything up and took Jade to her to the living room, placing her down with all her toys. "Now Jade, why don't you play for a bit? Mummy has to do some work on the computer for a little bit." Perrie said giving her baby a kiss before getting her laptop.

Perrie ran a lifestyle blog from home. It was perfect as she didn't need to have an office job so she could look after her baby all the time and also she made quick a lot of money from her blog. She wrote about many things, healthy living, exercise, decorating, fashion and of course motherhood with a little. Perrie was currently on the couch, writing a blog post about how to stay fit while looking after a little. She also replied to several followers who had asked questions about caring for a little. She replied to each one, wanting to help as many people as she could. She had become quite famous online and she was even considering starting a YouTube channel.

An hour later, Perrie had stopped working and looked over to Jade, who was playing with her many dolls. She could fell her breasts go in pain a little as she decided it was time for feeding. "Jade, come here baby." Perrie said as the little looked up and went to her mummy. "Come on baby, feeding time." Perrie said as she started to unbutton her top. Jade went onto her lap as she waited. Perrie took her left breast out and made sure Jade was comfortable, before the little suckled onto Perrie's breast, starting to feed.

Perrie had breastfed Jade ever since she adopted the girl. She remembered the conversation with Anne about a pill that women could take so they could produce milk. When she first took the pills, she was nervous, not knowing what would happen to her body. But after a few days, Perrie was able to produce milk from her breast and she started to feed Jade regularly. It was perfect bonding time with her baby and it gave Jade the nutrients she needed.

Jade suckled onto Perrie, wanting every drop of milk. She could hear her mummy humming a song as she eat, keeping her baby close and comfortable. Soon, Perrie could feel her breast going into pain and she stopped Jade. "Mummy want more." Jade said pouting a little. "No no baby, mummy needs to rest." Perrie said as Jade just nodded. "Now how about we play a game?" Perrie asked, cheering Jade up right away.

 

For the rest of the day, Perrie and Jade played, ate and Perrie did little pieces of work. At bedtime, Perrie carried a sleepy Jade to her cot after changing her. She tucked her in, deciding on skipping a story as her baby was on the verge of sleep. "Night night Jade, sweet dreams." Perrie whispered as she kissed the girl. "Night mummy, love you." Jade said as she fell into a sleep. "Love you too." For a while, Perrie watched the girl sleep, feeling so blessed to have this baby girl in her life. She never realised how much Jade would change her life and make her life so much better, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So proud of Little Mix at the Brits tonight :) x


End file.
